


Feel Good Inc. Podfic

by musicalgirl4474



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol does not solve problems, Drunk!Bruce, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Orphans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, billionaire bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgirl4474/pseuds/musicalgirl4474
Summary: This is the podfic of Feel Good Inc. written by TheResurrectionist.Once a year, the Billionaire Orphans Club convenes for an evening of drinking and conversation. The criteria for membership is as follows:i. One or more parent(s) deceased, preferably at the same timeii. Copious amounts of moneyiii. Depression/Anxiety (optional, but recommended)IV. Your name cannot be 'Lex Luthor'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feel Good Inc.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286352) by [TheResurrectionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheResurrectionist/pseuds/TheResurrectionist). 



> This is a podfic of the story 'Feel Good Inc.' by the wonderful author 'TheResurrectionist'. If, for some reason, you came upon this podfic in some way that was not the link embedded in the original story, please go read more of her stuff. She is absolute GOLD at writing Crack!fics, and fan fiction in general.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
